marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Killmonger (Earth-616)
Return to Wakanda He contacted T'Challa the Black Panther, who repatriated Killmonger to Wakanda. He feigned trying to make up with the king. Killmonger settled in a village that would later change its name to N'Jadaka Village in honor of him. Killmonger dedicated his time to the overthrow of T'Challa's government. Killmonger had been ravaged villages to attract the Black Panther's attention. When confronted by T'Challa, Killmonger dismissed the African Prince, having T'Challa fight with his leopard Preyy. When T'Challa stopped the leopard by snapping its jaw, Killmonger attacked throwing him over a waterfall. T'Challa survived the fall but now had to battle Killmonger and Venomm. Killmonger team up with Sombre and King Cadaver to battle T'Challa. They then force him to fight a White Gorilla. However during the fight T'Challa is able to kill Sombre. With the death of Sombre Killmonger teams up with Salamander K'Ruel. However during the fight it appeared that T'Challa killed Killmonger. Iron Man The Mandarin claimed his body and sing his rings, the he was able to amplify the Resurrection Altar and restore him to life. In Wakanda, a warehouse containing Stark International energy hologram crystallography equipment is destroyed. When Tony Stark arrived in Wakanda to investigate. Madame Slay kidnapped Rhodey and Killmonger's men apparently killed the Black Panther. At the Black Panther's funeral Killmonger appeared, taking the Black Panther mantle. Iron Man and Black Panther proceeded with their plan, now that the Life-Model Decoy had drawn out the villain. They sneaked back into T'Challa's palace just after Madame Slay informed Wakanda of Killmonger's return from death, the Black Panther arrived, surprising everyone. A battle ensued and as the heroes gained the upper hand Madame Slay revealed she had Rhodey captive. Iron Man used his life sensors to find Rhodey at the Vibranium mound, where a cyclotron has been set up. It's pounding the vibranium with gigawatt baryon beams, turning it into anti-metal, which will dissolve all metal in Europe, Asia, and Africa. Iron Man disables the machine and saved Rhodey. Black Panther defeated Killmonger and the Mandarin recalled his ring, and Killmonger reverted to an inanimate skeleton. Daredevil Killmonger's followers resurrected him again teaming up with Klaw and he would clash with Daredevil and T'Challa. Taking the Throne After Reverend Achebe's takeover of Wakanda, and the absences of T'Challa absent and control went to the regent Everett Ross, Killmonger tried to gain control via by exploiting the economy, forcing T'Challa to stop him by nationalizing all foreign companies in Wakanda and cause a run on the stock market. The two foes fought in a vicious ritual combat over the right to rule the country, and Killmonger was able to finally defeat his long time enemy and gain the status of Black Panther for his own. He remained ruler of Wakanda for a while and tried to inherit T'Challa's Avengers status. He even had to battle to mercenary Deadpool. But when he underwent the ascension rite needed to cement his position, his body had a severe reaction to the heart-shaped herb that he was required to consume. It was poisonous to all but the royal bloodline. Although it would have been convenient to allow him to die, and be unquestionably entitled to the position of the Black Panther, T'Challa preserved his rival's life. White Tiger He overtime came out of the coma, reclaiming his position as chieftain. He travelled to New York city to contact Kasper Cole, an police officer masquerading as the Black Panther to help him with cases, and attempted to gain him as an ally by offering version of the heart-shaped herb and help finding his supervisor's kidnapped son. In exchange he would become a White Tiger acolyte of the Panther cult, and would owe Killmonger a favor. While Cole agreed to this, he then used his new herb-enhanced abilities to track down the boy on his own to avoid owing Killmonger an un-payable debt. Niganda He became a despot in Niganda and captured T'Challa's sister, Shuri, forcing an invasion by Wakanda. Just as he was about to strike a coup-de-grace on Black Panther, he was killed by his recently-escaped prisoner, Monica Rambeau who flew through his chest. | Powers = * Thanks to a synthetic version of the heart-shaped herbel potion that gives the Black Panther their powers. Giving him superhuman sense and peak human physical abilities: ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Killmonger can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Killmonger 's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Killmonger can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Killmonger 's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. **'Peak Human Strength:' The special herb has enhanced Killmonger 's physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, marvel hand-books class him to lift just under 800 lbs. **'Peak Human Speed:' Killmonger is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He is capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Killmonger 's musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Peak Human Durability:' Killmonger 's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. **'Peak Human Agility:' Killmonger 's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Killmonger 's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Killmonger is a skilled combatant. He is sufficiently skilled enough to best the Black Panther in physical combat. * Political Leader Erik Killmonger is a revolutionary leader, well-known to all Wakandans, and even supported by some. The village he grew up in has even been renamed N'jadaka Village. His revolutionary charisma, his mastery of politics and economics, his tactical cunning makes him one of Black Panther's greatest foes. * Multilingual: Killmonger can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. * Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He has PhD in Engineering and an MBA from M.I.T. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. * Diplomatic Immunity: When he was the leader Wakanda, He often visits the United States. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = * Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Erik Killmonger is a tremendously huge and powerful man, with strength and speed capable of defeating even the enhanced Black Panther. | Weaknesses = * When he first consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb it reacted with his body chemistry poisoning him as he was not of the royal blood line. He later developed a synthetic version to which his body adapted. | Equipment = * Wakandan Armor: His uniform is studded with spikes that injected poisons into his opponents. His wristbands contained an energy blaster and communication devices with LCD displays. * Trained Leopards: He kept several pet leopards, such as Preyy, who obeys his commands. * Altar of Resurrection: Erik Killmonger has been killed many times but his follwers are able to bring him back thanks to ancient Wakandan magic. * Death Regiments, zombie-like soldiers created by the Altar of Resurrection. Killmonger. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Conventional firearms and blades. | Notes = * Jungle Action #9 recounts previous events from Jungle Action #6 through Jungle Action #8. * In Jungle Action #10 Killmonger appears as part of the Plack Panther Artistry drawn by Jack Kirby. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Engineers Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Heart Shaped Herb Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Wakandans Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Weapons Expert